


Apocalypse and his Death

by Yulaty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: Crossover, crack ship
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	1. Chapter 1

**ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าผู้ครอบครองตำแหน่งเจ้าของอาชาสีมรกตแห่งความตายในสี่จตุรอาชาของอะโพคาลิปส์เป็นใคร** แม้กระทั่งตัวอะโพคาลิปส์เองก็ยังไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเขารู้จักชายผู้นี้หรือเปล่า

ไม่เข้าใจว่าเหตุใดจึงยินยอมตอบตกลงรับใช้ แม้ว่าจะไม่ได้มีสิ่งใดข้องเกี่ยวกันเลย ชายผู้นี้หาใช่มิวแทนต์ หาใช่ลูกของเขา แต่กลับมีพลังเหลือคณานับ หากแตะจุดสูงสุดก็อาจมากกว่าเขาเสียอีก อะโพคาลิปส์คิดเช่นนั้นขณะที่สายตาปรายมองร่างสูงโปร่งในชุดสีดำสนิททั้งตัวดูน่าเกรงกลัวอย่างเคย เหมือนกับยมทูต ผิดไปก็แต่ไม่ได้ใช้เคียวใหญ่ยักษ์เพื่อคร่าวิญญาณ กลับมีอาวุธเป็นดาบแสงสีแดงทรงคล้ายไม้กางเขนแทน

วันนี้ไคโล เร็นดูไม่ค่อยสบอารมณ์กับอะไรบางอย่าง แต่เมื่อเจ้าตัวหันมาพบเขา สีหน้าก็แปรกลับเป็นเรียบนิ่งดูไร้ความรู้สึกอย่างที่มักจะทำเสมอเมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าผู้คนและรวมถึงเด็ก ๆ ภายใน‘บ้านใหญ่’นี้

ไม่มีการกล่าวหรือแสดงความเคารพอย่างที่คนอื่นทำเมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าเขา แต่อะโพคาลิปส์เองก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจเรื่องนั้นเท่าใดนัก เขาก้าวเท้าเข้าไปใกล้ เอื้อมือแตะบ่าร่างสูง รู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายค่อนข้างเกร็งกับสัมผัสนี้ เขายิ้มอบอุ่น เลื่อนมือลงจับต้นแขน “เจออะไรขัดใจเข้าหรือ”

“เปล่า” ไคโลตอบเสียงห้วนสั้น เบี่ยงตัวหลบให้พ้นจากการแตะต้องร่างกายแล้วเดินหลบหนี เป็นคนแรก และคนเดียวที่ถึงแม้จะเสียมารยาทเพียงไหนเขาก็ไม่เคยนึกโกรธ เด็กน้อยหลงทางมาไกลนัก การจะปรับตัวให้เข้าหากันได้นั้นมีแต่ต้องให้เวลาช่วย เขาอยู่มานานแล้ว ก่อนมนุษย์จะเริ่มนับศักราช รออีกสักหน่อยจะเป็นไรไป นึกแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ เดินกลับไปสู่ห้องพักผ่อนของตนเอง

ด้านนอกหน้าต่างมีพายุฝนขนาดย่อม ทำให้เกิดกระแสลมเย็นผสมละอองน้ำพัดผ่านทั่วบริเวณ ไม่ใช่ฝีมือใครอื่น ในที่นี้มีเพียงสาวน้อยโอโรโรคนเดียวที่ทำอย่างนี้ได้ ฝีมือมากขึ้นทุกวันจากการฝึกฝนและคำแนะนำที่ดีจากคนที่ก็สามารถสร้างสายฟ้าได้เช่นกันอย่างไคโลที่ยืนอยู่ข้างกัน ในทีแรกก็ว่าน่าแปลกใจ แต่นานไปก็เริ่มชินตา ภาพของชายหนุ่มท่าทางไม่เป็นมิตรอยู่กับเด็ก ๆ ที่มีความสามารถคล้ายคลึงกับตนเองให้ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นอย่างน่าประหลาด แล้วก็ช่างมีความสามารถหลากหลาย น่าชื่นชม น่านับถือ ช่วยเหลือได้มากทีเดียว บ้างก็ให้คำแนะนำ บ้างก็สอนศาสตร์บางแขนง บ้างก็สอนกลยุทธ์การต่อสู้ แล้วแต่ว่าใครเหมาะกับอะไร

เปิดใจ … ต่างกับตอนอยู่กับเขาที่เป็นเจ้าของบ้านหลังนี้และผู้ปกครองโลกใบนี้โดยสิ้นเชิง  
มองแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ เดินเลยผ่านไปไม่นึกอยากหันกลับไปมองให้รู้สึกทรมานใจตนเองเล่นอีก

 

—

 

‘อะโพคาลิปส์’ เป็นชื่อที่ทุกคนใช้เรียกชายร่างเล็กผิวสีเทาดูซีดเซียว ริมฝีปากสีน้ำเงินอ่อนและมีรอยแผลวาดจากมุมปากขึ้นพาดผ่านแก้มทั้งสองข้างผู้ซึ่งนั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ บนเตียงของไคโลตอนเขาตื่นลืมตาขึ้นมาหลังจากอาละวาดพังห้องพักไปเมื่อแรกฟื้นคืนสติ

สิ่งแรกที่อะโพคาลิปส์บอกให้รู้ก็คือดาวดวงนี้มีชื่อว่า‘โลก’  
สภาพสังคมคล้ายสาธารณรัฐ ทว่าวิทยาการต่าง ๆ ยังห่างชั้นกันมากนัก ล้าหลังสิ้นดี แต่ก็ไม่เก่าเกินจะเข้าใจและใช้งาน

เรื่องถัดมาที่ไคโลได้เรียนรู้ก็คือเรื่องเกี่ยวกับสิ่งมีชีวิตบนดาวดวงนี้ มีทั้งมนุษย์ปกติ และแบบอะโพคาลิปส์ที่แม้จะมีบางส่วนที่แปลกไปแต่โดยรวมภายนอกก็เหมือนมนุษย์ทุกประการ เพราะยีนในร่างกายต่างไปจากของมนุษย์ปกติจึงทำให้มีพลัง บ้างก็มีลักษณะทางกายภาพที่ต่างไปแล้วแต่ระดับโอเมก้า อัลฟ่า เบต้า เดลต้า ผู้มีความพิเศษแบบนี้เรียกว่า‘มิวแทนต์’

คล้ายฟอร์ซแต่ก็ไม่เหมือนเสียทีเดียว เพราะฟอร์ซคือพลังที่อยู่ในทุกสรรพสิ่งมีชีวิต เขาที่เป็นผู้ใช้ฟอร์ซเชื่อมต่อถึงพลังเหล่านั้นได้ด้วยมิดิคลอเรียน—สิ่งมีชีวิตที่แฝงอยู่ในเซลล์ การใช้ฟอร์ซเป็นการดึงพลังที่มีอยู่แล้วมาใช้ ไม่ได้สร้างขึ้นในตัวเอง ต่างกันเพียงจุดนี้เท่านั้น และนั่นทำให้ไคโลรู้สึกว่าตัวเองก็ไม่ได้แตกต่าง ไม่ได้เป็นตัวประหลาดสักเท่าไร

 

‘อะโพคาลิปส์’เป็นมิวแทนต์ตนแรกของดาวดวงนี้ อายุยืนยาวมากว่าห้าพันปี มีความสามารถหลากหลาย และจำเป็นต้องย้ายร่างไปเรื่อยเมื่อร่างเก่าเสื่อมสภาพ แต่ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ทำพิธีถอดจิต ผู้สละตนเองเป็นเครื่องเซ่นสังเวยให้แก่พระเจ้ามีพลังเกี่ยวกับการฟื้นฟูตนเอง ไม่เสื่อมไปตามกาลเวลา นับจากนั้นมาก็ไม่มีพิธีนั้นอีก ไม่คิดจะทำอีก พลังในตัวมีมากมายและครอบคลุมพอแล้ว เจ้าตัวว่าพลางยิ้มอบอุ่นเมื่ออธิบายให้ฟังอย่างใจเย็น ท่าทางดูอ่อนโยนจนไม่อยากเชื่อว่าเป็นคนที่มีอำนาจเหนือโลกทั้งใบ ไคโลพูดเท่าที่ถูกถาม ไม่เล่าอะไรมากไปกว่านั้นขณะเดินสำรวจสถานที่ที่เหมือนโบราณสถาน เป็นเหมือนวิหาร ก่อสร้างด้วยหินทั้งหมดโดยมีอะโพคาลิปส์เป็นผู้ลงมือสร้างเอง ที่แห่งนี้ถูกเรียกว่า‘บ้านใหญ่’ เหตุผลหนึ่งเพราะอะโพคาลิปส์อาศัยอยู่ที่นี่ และเหตุผลที่สองคือมันถูกใช้เป็นสถานที่ดูแลมิวแทนต์ที่พลังเพิ่งตื่นขึ้นมา และยังไม่มีความสามารถที่จะจัดการสิ่งที่ตนเองมีได้ จำต้องอยู่ที่นี่เพื่อฝึกฝนควบคุมเสียก่อน จึงเรียกได้ว่าบ้านใหญ่เป็นสถานที่ที่มีมิวแทนต์อาศัยอยู่มากที่สุดในโลก

 

“แต่เข้ามาแล้วก็ผ่านออกไป เหมือนสายลม” ขณะที่กล่าวเช่นนั้น ยกมือขึ้นเล่นล้อกับผงทราย สร้างอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นมา แววตาของอะโพคาลิปส์ดูโดดเดี่ยวแม้ว่าจะกำลังอยู่ท่ามกลางกลุ่มคนที่เจ้าตัวเรียกว่า‘ลูก’ สรรพนามที่ใช้เรียกทุกคน แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่ได้มีใครมีความข้องเกี่ยวกับอะโพคาลิปส์ทางสายเลือดแต่อย่างใด จึงไม่มีใครรู้สึกผูกพันมากเท่ากับที่อะโพคาลิปส์รู้สึกกับพวกเขา

“มีเพียงผู้ติดตามสี่คนที่อยู่เคียงข้างข้าเสมอ” หันมาบอกด้วยสีหน้าเปี่ยมความคาดหวัง มุมปากยกยิ้มเศร้าสร้อย “ผู้ติดตามที่บัดนี้เหลือเพียงสาม … หากไม่รังเกียจ เจ้าจะรับตำแหน่งที่ว่างนั้นไว้ได้หรือเปล่า อัศวินแห่งเร็น” กล่าวชวนอย่างง่าย ๆ ไม่อ้อมค้อมมากความ แหวนสีดำสนิทสลักสัญลักษณ์บางอย่างนอนแน่นิ่งอยู่บนฝ่ามือที่ยื่นออกมาหาเขา ไคโลมองมันสลับกับดวงตากลมโตที่จ้องเขาแทบไม่กระพริบ นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเฉดเดียวกันกับของเขาสื่อความรู้สึกโดดเดี่ยว ต้องการที่พึ่งพิง ดวงตาแบบเดียวกับที่เขาเห็นในกระจกเมื่อตอนอายุสิบสองปี

เครื่องประดับเป็นสิ่งของเกะกะ นึกอย่างนั้นอยู่ในใจเมื่อยื่นมือไปหยิบมันมาสวมเข้าที่นิ้วก้อย เงยขึ้นมองคนตรงหน้าที่ดูแปลกใจแล้วก็ได้แต่ปั้นหน้าเฉยชาใส่อย่างเดิม แหวนเกะกะ … แต่เมื่อสวมลงแล้วก็ไม่มีความคิดที่จะถอดมันออก ไคโลลดมือลงไว้ข้างตัว ยืนนิ่งไม่ขยับ ไม่หลบไปไหนเมื่อคนตรงหน้าส่งมือมาแตะแก้ม ปลายนิ้วไล้โหนกแก้ม

“อัศวิน … ของข้า”


	2. Chapter 2

“เอริคไปบ้านเซเวียร์อีกแล้ว” เด็กสาวเจ้าของชื่อโอโรโรเอ่ยขึ้นระหว่างที่กำลังทานอาหารมื้อเที่ยง มือที่จับส้อมเขี่ยอาหารไปมาอย่างหน่าย ๆ “มีแต่เขาที่ออกไปไหนไกล ๆ โดยไม่บอกก่อนแล้วท่านไม่ว่าสักคำ”

อลิซาเบธผู้ซึ่งพึงพอใจที่จะถูกเรียกว่าไซล็อคมากกว่ากลอกตา “ก็คงเพราะรู้ว่าถ้าหายไปคงไม่อยู่ที่ไหนนอกจากคฤหาสน์เซเวียร์นั่นล่ะ”

“แล้วช่วงนี้ท่านดูใจดีขึ้นนะ ใจเย็นขึ้นเยอะเลย ตั้งแต่เจ้าคนใหม่นั่นเข้ามา” โอโรโรว่าต่อเรื่อยทั้งที่ยังเคี้ยวอาหารเต็มปาก “เป็นใครมาจากไหนก็ไม่รู้ วันนั้นที่เกิดเรื่องฉันเห็นฟ้าผ่าด้วย แต่ไม่ยักจะมีพายุก่อน”

ไซล็อคมองคนที่กำลังวิเคราะห์เรื่องนั้นเรื่องนี้อย่างออกรส ในใจนึกไปถึงสิ่งเรื่องเมื่อคืนนั้น คลื่นพลังงานบางอย่างที่เธอไม่เคยได้สัมผัสมาก่อน ดูคุ้นคล้ายแต่ก็ประหลาดไปในเวลาเดียวกัน รุนแรงเสียจนแสบผิว เป็นผู้มีพลังจิตเหมือนกันหรืออย่างไร แล้วทำอะไรได้อีกบ้าง น่าสนใจ อยากประลองด้วยสักครั้งแต่คงต้องเก็บความคิดนี้ไว้ก่อน รอเวลาผ่านไปอีกหน่อยค่อยว่ากัน

เสียงของสตรอมหยุดเงียบลง เมื่อคนที่มีตัวตนอยู่ในบทสนทนาของเธอเดินเข้ามา

 

—

 

ห้องใหม่ที่ไคโลได้มาทำความรู้จักเป็นห้องอาหารกว้าง ๆ และมีโต๊ะยาววางอยู่ตรงกลาง อย่างกับที่ประชุมในสภาหรืออะไรทำนองนั้น อะโพคาลิปส์พาเขามาส่งไว้เท่านี้แล้วเดินลับหายไปไหนไม่รู้ ไคโลเหลือบมองสองคนที่นั่งอยู่ก่อนแล้วก็เลือกจับจองที่นั่งห่างออกไปไกลพอควร เมื่อหย่อนตัวนั่งลงแล้วก็มีคนนำอาหารมาให้ เมนูต่างไปจากเมื่อวันก่อน ๆ ที่มีคนเอามาวางไว้ให้ในห้อง เปลี่ยนจากซุปมาเป็นอะไรสักอย่างหน้าตาก็พอดูได้ มีผักแล้วก็เนื้อ เครื่องดื่มเป็นน้ำเปล่าเหมือนเดิม ง่าย ๆ ดี ดูเหมือนว่าเรื่องอาหารการกินของมนุษย์กลายพันธุ์ก็เหมือนของมนุษย์ทั่วไป

ยังไม่ทันจะทานคำแรก หญิงสาวเจ้าของผมสีดำสลวยแซมสีม่วงเล็กน้อยก็เดินมานั่งข้าง ๆ นัยน์ตาที่ถูกล้อมกรอบด้วยเครื่องสำอางโทนเข้มเก็บความสงสัยใคร่รู้ไว้แทบไม่อยู่ “นายใช้พลังจิตได้เหรอ”

“ฉันใช้ฟอร์ซได้” ไคโลตอบเสียงเรียบ งับเอาเนื้อชิ้นพอดีคำเข้าปาก รสชาติไม่แย่ ดีกว่าของปฐมภาคีหน่อยนึง กินได้ไม่แพ้ โอเค เขาน่าจะรอดอยู่บนดาวโลกได้อีกนาน และก่อนจะได้ทานต่อ คำถามที่สองก็ตามมา

“ฟอร์ซคืออะไร” อลิซาเบธยิงคำถามต่อเนื่องทันทีที่เห็นอีกฝ่ายเคี้ยวกลืนอาหารลงคอไปแล้ว เธอได้รับสายตาเอือมมองมา แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้คิดจะล่าถอยแต่อย่างใด สุดท้ายชายหนุ่มก็เปิดปาก “ฟอร์ซคือพลังที่อยู่ในทุกสรรพสิ่งมีชีวิต เธอไม่น่าจะเข้าใจ แต่มันใช้งานได้คล้ายกับสิ่งที่เธอเรียกว่าพลังจิต ขอบเขตกว้างกว่า แล้วแต่จุดประสงค์จะใช้ ยกของไปมา ทรมานหรือรักษาคน ควบคุมจิตใจให้ทำตามคำสั่ง สร้างพายุหรือสายฟ้า คร่าว ๆ ประมาณนั้น หากนั่นคือสิ่งที่เธออยากรู้ ทีนี้ปล่อยให้ฉันทานอาหารได้หรือยัง”

พอเสียยิ่งกว่าพอ ไซล็อคพยักหน้ารับ ลุกขึ้นยืน แต่ก่อนจะจากไปก็เหลือบเห็นสัญลักษณ์คุ้นตาที่แวนบนนิ้วก้อยของชายหนุ่มประกายเรื่อล้อแสงไฟ

ไม่หรอก อาจตาฝาดไปเอง เธอยังคงครุ่นคิดถึงภาพเมื่อครู่ เสียงสตอร์มบ่นอะไรสักอย่าง ไม่เข้าโสตประสาทแม้สักคำ อาจจะไม่ใช่อย่างที่คิด แต่ใจหนึ่งก็อดหวั่นไม่ได้ ท่านคงไม่ได้มอบตำแหน่งนั้นที่ยังว่างให้คนที่เพิ่งได้เจอกันคนนี้ใช่ไหม

คนนี้เนี้ยนะ?  
มิวแทนต์ก็ไม่ใช่

ถ้าเป็นอย่างที่คิดล่ะก็...  
ให้ตาย ใครสักคนควรจับอะโพคาลิปส์เข้าคอร์สอบรมเรื่องการไว้วางใจและเลือกใช้งานคน

 

—

 

ในตอนที่อะโพคาลิปส์บอกว่า ‘ขออะไรก็ได้ จะบันดาลให้’ ไคโลแอบมุ่นคิ้วเล็กน้อย คำพูดคำจาประหลาด ทำอย่างกับจะเสกขึ้นมาได้ในพริบตา

แต่แล้วก็ต้องเก็บกลืนความคิดนั้นไป เมื่อกล่าวบอกว่า ‘อยากได้ที่ฝึกดาบ’ แล้วฝ่ายนั้นก็จัดการบันดาลให้ตามที่ขอ ใช้เวลาเพียงครู่ก็เสร็จเรียบร้อย จากห้องว่างกลับมีรูปปั้นวางเรียงราย เขาปลดไลท์เซเบอร์มาถือไว้ในมือ กดเปิด ทดลองใช้งานพื้นฐานอย่างง่ายด้วยการฟันเฉียงแล้วหุ่นก็ล้มลง

รู้สึกแปลก ๆ นิดหน่อยที่มีผู้ชม ปกติแล้วมักจะอยู่เพียงลำพัง ทั้งตอนฝึกฝน ทั้งตอนระบายอารมณ์ ไคโลยืนนิ่ง ในใจคิดวุ่นวาย เขาไม่รู้จะเรียบเรียงคำพูดยังไง ควรขอบคุณไหม อยากบอกให้ออกไปก่อนต้องพูดยังไงให้ดูไม่หยาบคายขณะนึกไปมือซ้ายก็กำด้ามเซเบอร์แน่น กลับมาได้สติก็ตอนปลายนิ้วสีเทาเกือบแตะลำแสง ไคโลใช้ฟอร์ซหยุดมือนั้นไว้ไม่ให้เข้าใกล้มากกว่านี้ ปิดอาวุธของตนเองก่อนหันไปพูดเสียงแข็งใส่ร่างเล็ก “ทำอะไรโง่ ๆ”

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” แค่นเสียงทำเหมือนกับว่าคำที่ได้ฟังนั้นน่าหัวร่อเสียเต็มประดา และเมื่อได้เห็นสายตาดุ ๆ ก็ยกยิ้มเอ็นดู “เป็นอาวุธที่เหมาะสมกับเจ้าดี”

“...ขอบใจ” เสียงพร่าตอบอย่างเก้อเขินนิด ๆ สายตาหลุบมองของในมือตนเอง ตั้งแต่ใช้มาก็เพิ่งมีคนบอกแบบนี้ ปกติมีแต่คนติในความบกพร่องของมัน ความบกพร่องของคริสตัล แตกร้าว ไม่สมบูรณ์ เหมือนกับตัวผู้ใช้

อะโพคาลิปส์มองอีกคนที่เงียบไป เขาไม่เห็นว่าสีหน้าของร่างสูงเป็นอย่างไรเพราะเส้นผมที่ตกลงปรกใบหน้า เหม่อไปไหนอีกแล้ว ดวงตาหรี่ลงเล็กน้อยด้วยความสงสัยและไม่พอใจเล็กน้อย ขยับริมฝีปากกล่าวต่อบทสนทนาเพื่อดึงความสนใจของอีกคนให้กลับมาหาตนเอง “พลังอีกอย่างของเจ้าก็แข็งแกร่ง … ปล่อยมือข้าได้แล้ว”

เมื่อได้ยินคำท้วงไคโลก็รีบปล่อย ลืมสนิทเลย เขามองมืออีกฝ่าย หลุดคำถามออกไปโดยไม่ตั้งใจ “ไหนว่าควบคุมได้”

“ถ้ามันไม่ยอมให้ควบคุมก็ฝืนไม่ได้นะ”

“ทำตัวโตได้นี่ ทำไมไม่ทำ” พอถามแล้วก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะถามออกไปอีก รู้สึกโล่งขึ้นมาหน่อยที่ได้พูดอะไรออกไปบ้าง เริ่มวางใจนิด ๆ … ให้คืนบ้าง หลังจากอีกฝ่ายดึงดันจะมอบให้จนล้นไปหมด ความจริงใจเนี่ย ไคโลมองตอบคนที่หันมาเลิกคิ้วมองตนเองเหมือนไม่เข้าใจจุดประสงค์ของคำถามแล้วเขาก็อธิบายเพิ่ม “...จะได้ไม่ต้องเงยหน้าคุย”

"ข้าชอบแบบนี้มากกว่า" ไหวไหล่เล็กน้อยแล้วก็หันไปอีกทาง ขยับมือเล็กน้อย ซ่อมแซมสิ่งที่ไคโลเพิ่งพังไปให้กลับคืนสภาพเดิม “ข้าเดาว่าเจ้าคงอยากอยู่คนเดียว ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ขอตัวก่อนแล้วกัน”

“เดี๋ยวก่อน” เอ่ยรั้งทั้งที่ก็ไม่รู้เลยว่ารั้งไว้ทำไม มีคำใดอยากจะบอก และเมื่ออะโพคาลิปส์หันมาแล้วไคโลก็ได้แต่อึกอัก อีกฝ่ายรอคอยเขาอย่างใจเย็น จนสุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจกล่าวคำนั้นที่ไม่ได้ใช้บอกใครมานานออกไป “ขอบคุณ … สำหรับทุกอย่าง”

“...ก็เจ้าเป็นอัศวินของข้า” มือสากวางนาบแก้มทำให้รู้สึกเกร็งเล็กน้อย นัยน์ตาสองคู่มองสอดประสานกัน แล้วไคโลก็ดึงมือเล็กมาจับไว้ ก้มศีรษะเล็กน้อยเพื่อแตะริมฝีปากบนหลังมือ อะโพคาลิปส์ยังคงไม่ละสายตาจากเขา ริมฝีปากยังคงแย้มยิ้มอย่างเคย “ไม่ทันไรก็เรียนรู้วัฒนธรรมในโลกแล้วรึ”

“แค่ลองทำตัวให้สมกับที่เป็น‘อัศวิน’ดูบ้าง” ไคโลตอบก่อนปล่อยมือออก อะโพคาลิปส์ไม่ได้ตอบอะไร เพียงแค่เดินจากไปเงียบ ๆ ปล่อยให้เขาได้ใช้เวลาส่วนตัว ไคโลรวบรวมสมาธิกลับมาใช้ทบทวนถึงสิ่งที่เคยร่ำเรียน ฝึกซ้อมอยู่เพียงลำพังจนกระทั่งเหนื่อยหอบ เวลาผ่านไปเท่าไรแล้วก็ไม่ได้รู้เลย รู้แต่ว่ารู้สึกดี ได้ออกแรงบ้างหลังจากได้แต่นอนพักร่างกายกับเดินไปเดินมาสำรวจ‘บ้าน’ — ที่ที่เขาจะต้องอยู่อาศัยไปอีกนานทีเดียว

คงไม่ได้กลับไปง่าย ๆ  
สิ่งที่พอจะทำได้ก็คือปรับตัว สักวันหนึ่งก็คงคุ้นชินไปเอง  
ทั้งกับดาวโลก บ้านหลังนี้ แล้วก็หน้าที่ใหม่


End file.
